


You Already Do

by GizliBiraz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, I'll take you as you are!, Limerence, Love, Lust, Slow realization, Who cares how?, You know you love me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizliBiraz/pseuds/GizliBiraz
Summary: Two best friends, one in love with the other, share an earnest conversation after a "girls' night" sleepover.  Short and sweet.  One-shot.





	You Already Do

She opened her eyes in the semi-dark and snuggled a bit more closely to me.

“I just wish I could love you the way you want me to.” It was tinged with sadness, but carried the finality of fact. I smiled knowingly at her, and lifted her chin to look me in the eye.

“What are you even talking about?” I grinned at her. “Let me ask you something—bear with me a second.”

She seemed skeptical, but nodded. “Do you like to spend time with me?”

“Of course; you’re my best friend.”

“Good. Do you mind it when I touch you the way I do? When I rub your back or play with your hair?”

“Well, no...” she was so confused about where I was going with this.

“Okay. Then, do you enjoy it when we have our girls’ movie nights like this? When we watch movies and fall asleep together? Maybe even when we cuddle a little bit?”

“Sure...”

“Okay, good. Then, last thing. Do you get upset when I kiss you? Or does it feel good?”

“Well,” she protested, “I mean, it’s not...”

I shook my head, “No. I mean, physically. Not all the emotion that’s ‘supposed’ to be there, not all that you think I want you to say. Does it feel good?”

She paused to think honestly about her answer, and I took advantage of the break to help her think. I gently scooted my head toward hers, and brushed my lips against hers ever so gently. It was not insistent or forced, but simple and soft.

She couldn’t help but respond in kind, completing the connection tenderly. When she pulled back, she smiled, “okay, that wasn’t so bad.”

“’wasn’t so bad’?” I smirked at her.

“Okay, fine. I like it. It feels good.”

My grin expanded from ear to ear, “See there, then? You do.”

“What?”

“You love me the way I want you to: the way you can. You don’t force it to be anything else, you give me the latitude to love you the way I want to, the way I need to, and you don’t love me any less for it. All I want is to see you, spend time with you, maybe kiss you every once in a while. I want to see you happy. If I can have that—just that—I can be happy for the rest of my life. I don’t spend my days and nights wishing you would just love me back.

You already do.”


End file.
